persona_6fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Carrol
Thomas Carrol is a 22-year old man originally from Northern England Living in Japan as a Foreign Exchange Student In University. He is known for having a Vintage British accent among other British Exchange Students. He is one of the first heartbreaks to join their first party. Profile Thomas is a Young Man who is known to be “Handsome Prince” (イケメン♡王子) by most Japanese Girls at his school. However he doesn’t take that too nicely and gets annoyed being called that at times, even purposely being rude to one of his Fangirls. Most people who know his true personality call him a Weirdo. Outside of school however, he has a different side. He has a Fetish for Child Pornography liking both Male and Female kids, and would always have fantasies doing strange stuff to them, he tends to have a habit of looking at the photos secretly By himself to the point where he downloaded 50,000 Images of Child Pornography In just one month. His fetishes got so bad that at some point, he actually raped a Little boy just for secret pleasure. He got arrested at one point, but was released the following day due to other Officers not seeing him as a threat of any Crime. The mother of that boy despised him ever since, and for the Criminal Justice system for not doing any harsher punishments for his crimes. He Stoped the Following year. And as that year started In The Persona 6 Universe, Thomas met Druganato at the same University, they got along pretty well, even asking him to join his group so he can become a better person. His grant was wished and instead of making his Pedophilic Desires calm down, they’ve gotten worse as he has recently heard of Two Drag “Sisters” Performing Nearby at a Gay Club. The Kids performed which only made his sick desires worse that he wanted to do the same thing with the little boy he raped. Druganato wanted Thomas to Sexually rape them. with those two kids held captive and taken to the Heartbreakers Lair. There he raped the two boys when Druganato was watching the whole thing, feeling no remorse for those kids. as soon as Thomas did the horrible act, Druganato then proceeded to stab the two boys alone before he tortures their corpses. as soon as he did those, Druganato used his control on him as a secret Pedophile ready to prey on more innocent little children. Once the court system finally realized his true guilt of doing horrific desires and acts upon little kids. He was arrested and is Sentenced to 30-years. In bars however during the end. the Mind-control ware off him and he was very sorry for the crimes he has committed and wished he never done it at all. Design Thomas is a Tall, Slender Man with long black hair, blue eyes, and Pale Skin. He usually wears a Small White Jacket with a Black Shirt underneath and a Blue Tank-Top, Visible from when he jumps. He Wears Black Jeans with a Brown belt and White Sneakers. According to his popularity with the girls, it’s of his Blue eyes and Long hair. Another is his British Accent. Personality He is rather Quiet and Chill guy, not prone to Violence or any Gang related violence. But does get annoyed when Fan-Girls Annoy him, he hides from them by running away, or ignoring them which most of them think he’s being rude. He has a different side when he’s by himself however. Trivia *Thomas is based on his real life counterpart Tom O’Carrol who was a pedophile advocate, even writing his own book Paedophilia: The Radical Case In 1980. and was also convicted for having 50,000 Images of Child Pornography. Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:Foreginers Category:Heartbreakers Category:Druganato’s Minions and Shadows